The invention relates to a vehicle door.
Vehicle doors, especially doors for motor vehicles, consist in the current state of the art of an inner panel and an outer panel, these two being connected to one another and forming the basic element of the door. It is completed by the generally moveable window pane, its guiding and actuating elements, by other functional elements, such as for example handles, locks, loud speaker and cable harnesses, nowadays generally mounted on a module support plate, and by an inner lining which determines the appearance of the interior of the vehicle. The door inner and outer panels are here arched in opposite directions inside the vehicle door and enclose the interior door space, which receives window pane and functional elements. The door inner panel here has mounting apertures or cutouts, which make possible the fitting of the functional elements. As representative of the state of the art, DE 295 07 235 and DE 195 11 105 C1 may be mentioned which explain in detail the state of the art, from which the invention proceeds.
The known arrangement of door outer panel and door inner panel is admittedly. a satisfactory solution in respect of the statics of the door, but it does have a number of disadvantages:
the assembly of the functional elements through the cutouts in the door inner panel requires swivelling, rotating and tipping movements, which make assembly more difficult, particularly if the functional elements are pre-mounted on module supports and the module support has to be "threaded in" as a whole. PA1 it is light and has good acoustic and mechanical damping properties
In relation to a lateral impact, the door box is "soft"; however increasing attention is being give to the "side crash". In the state of the art, the behaviour of doors in a side crash is improved by additionally fitted reinforcement profiles, which represents additional expenditure.
Finally, the predetermination of assembly cutouts restricts the possibilities of the free equipment of the interior. Equipment variants, with which a uniform door having door inner and outer panels can be fitted in as varied a way as possible, will however be increasingly desired in the future by manufacturers and buyers.